Norio Y. Bygonbourne
Backstory Norio was born to Hikari and Adiren Bygonbourne, along with his twin brother, Tadashi, in the wealthy household of the Bygonbourne Estate. From a young age, Norio displayed little to no emotion regarding really anything whatsoever, leading to his parents doing everything in their power to get him to at least smile... His brother, Tadashi didn't seem to care, dragging Norio along with him and his friends on one of their schemes. As Norio got older his brother's 'schemes' began to include armed robbery, and it became apparent that Norio was starting to go through a gradual corruption. And for once, Norio was starting to show emotion, but it was not happiness like his family had hoped, it was anger. He became more violent, ruthless, and sadistic, lashing out one the authorities after he, Tadashi, and Tadashi's girlfriend Masume had been caught during a bank robbery. He and Police Officer he attacked then had short standoff, Norio being forced to surrender after being shot in the shoulder. While Tadashi escaped and Masume was sent to Kryptarium, Norio was sent to the Ninjago City Hospital, before his trial. during his stay after the hospital, he was diagnosed with Psychopathy and Sociopath, and was declared 'unfit' for trial and was sent to the psychiatric hospital of Kokoro Hirakū, and he would stay there for many months... Life at the psychiatric hospital was horrible, and he was often kept in solitary confinement twenty-four seven. During this time he rarely slept, and stead trying to find a way to escape. Around this time his corruption reached his peak and he looked very different, and eventually, he conjured enough anger and hate and caused a massive explosion with his unstable Demonic Magic, also using his magic to protect himself from the explosion. He escaped Kokoro Hirakū and went into hiding. Eventually, he was found by his father, Adiren and aunt, Amelia. They brought him back to Bygonbourne Manor without drawing the attention of the public or authorities, and they began to try to 'cure' him of his corruption, using an assortment of Light_Magic Light Magic rituals, without taking away his powers. Though his corruption lessened a bit Norio never was 'cured', and his mental health began to deteriorate even more as time went on... Eventually, he was sent to the Bygonbourne Clan Base where he was to marry his third cousin Kanashimi Bygonbourne-Satō, a possible relative of Nataru Satō. Norio never cared about his arranged marriage, only complying with it to uphold his family's blood status and his family's relation with the clan. Nine months into his marriage Kanashimi gave birth to his daughter, Kichona, who was the first person he truly 'loved'. sadly, two years later Kanashimi died during childbirth and the Bygonbourne Clan would be attacked by the Dragon's Lotus shortly afterward, following the Bygonbourne Clan's alliance with the Black Lotus. During the attack, his home was destroyed and Kichona was murdered, much to Norio's horror. he survived the attack, however... following the attack, Norio fell into despair, and his corruption resurfaced and longed for nothing more than to see Kichona again. Eventually, he began to research resurrection rituals, and he performed many of them, though none worked, and if they did work its effects didn't last long. His research eventually led him to the 魂を売る(Tamashī o uru) Spell, a powerful piece of Demonic Magic. He then performed the ritual, summoning a Shadikami, a guardian of the Departed Realm. The Shadikmami gave Norio Kichona back, but with a price, Norio had to give away part of his soul... Appearance Norio has brownish-black hair that reaches his shoulders that he often keeps in a man-bun or a ponytail. He has tan skin and well-defined cheekbones and crimson coloured eyes. He often wears a black kimono with a two-toned red trim and black combat boots. Upon his corruption, his brownish-black hair became a coal-black and his skin became a deathly pale with his cheekbones becoming much sunken in and his eyes glowed a bright red colour with the whites of his eyes becoming black. After his corruption died down and he sold a part of his soul his hair turned white and his skin became cracked and pale, with red cracks forming under his eyes, which now glowed a deep scarlet. Though he covers up his appearance with illusions. Personality As a young child, Norio was emotionless and never reacted to anything with any emotion at all. This slightly changed during his corruption- accept that he now only felt hatred and anger, and these feelings didn't dissipate during his time in Kokoro Hirakū, and only when he was sent to the Bygonbourne Clan, married Kanashimi, and Kichona was birthed did his corruption begin to go away and he grew to love and care for his daughter. Sadly after she died did his feelings of hatred return and he also became very depressed, wanting nothing more than to see Kichona again- leading to him splitting his soul and selling it to a Shadikami. Abilities *Demonic Magic - His main ability, is very unstable and was made much stronger and powerful during his corruption, though after his split his soul his magic became weaker. *Dark Magic - He has knowledge of dark magic- though it's limited and he rarely uses it. Relationships * Hikari Bygonbourne(nee Onishi) - Mother ** Tadashi X. Bygonbourne - Twin Brother ** Masume F. Bygonbourne(nee Akuto) - Sister-In-Law *** Tsuyoshi Bygonbourne - Nephew * Adiren Bygonbourne - Father: Missing ** Soku H. Bygonbourne - Uncle ** Amelia J. N. Bygonbourne - Aunt *** Samaria I. Bygonbourne - Cousin *** Evadina Z. Bygonbourne - Cousin * Kanashimi Bygonbourne(nee Bygonbourne-Satō) - Wife/Third Cousin; Deceased ** Kichona Bygonbourne - Daughter: Deceased/Resurrected/Deceased Category:Bygonbourne Clan Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Masters of Dark Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Oni Category:Demons Category:YocaiEmperor Universe